


Painful Love (Voiceshipping)

by Championsgamer1



Category: Microsoft - Fandom
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Gay Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Microsoft TTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Championsgamer1/pseuds/Championsgamer1
Summary: Microsoft Sam has a crush on Microsoft Mike. But does Mike love him back?
Relationships: Microsoft Sam/Microsoft Mike, Microsoft Sam/Radar Overseer Scotty, Windows Soraya/Microsoft Mary





	1. Love Is Different

(Cut to Microsoft Sam sitting down on his couch, looking depressed.)

MS Sam: *sigh* Why do people mock me because I can't pronounce some words properly? I'm a TTS voice, it's not like they can pronounce things perfectly. People like Windows Soraya and Microsoft Mary mock me and call me "Shitty Sammy" and "Retard". But I guess the only 2 good things is that MS Mike actually cares for me, and I'm not like that dogshit MacOS voice.

(Mike knocks on the door.)

MS Sam: Come in.

(Mike enters.)

MS Sam: Oh, hi Mike...

MS Mike: Hey Sam, I heard you from my room. For the most popular TTS voice, you sure talk loud.

MS Sam: I can't help it, I was created in the late 1990s after all.

MS Mike: It's alright, it's not your fault. But hey, at least we aren't like that retarted MacOS voice.

MS Sam: Yeah, I'm glad we aren't like him.

MS Mike: Well, anyway, class starts in an hour, so I better lea-

MS Sam: Wait, I have something to tell you.

MS Mike: Hm?

MS Sam: Mike... I've had a crush on you since high school.

(MS Mike is shocked.)

MS Sam: I understand if you don't like me back... just please don't tell the other voices.

MS Mike: You know damn well my sexuality.

MS Sam: Straight...?

MS Mike: No, you dummy, I'm bisexual.

MS Sam: Thank god, I thought I was the only LGBT one here.

MS Mike: Gay?

MS Sam: Yeah, I'm gay. So, do you wanna be in a relationship?

MS Mike: Sure!

(The 2 kiss.)


	2. Lies And Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out he doesn't. But will Sam find out?

(About 2 hours later.)

(Mike is standing outside, minding his own buisness, when MacOS voice comes up behind him, followed by Mary, who is holding her phone.)

Mac: Must be hard being boyfriends with the second-to-most retarded voice in history, right?

MS Mike: Leave Sammy alone, he's very nice.

Mac: Mike, listen. Being with Sam will only make your reputation go down.

MS Mike: Well, I mean-

Mac: Just answer, Do you truly love Sam, or are you just with him to make him feel good about himself?

MS Mike: Okay fine, I'm with Sam only because I want him to stop hating himself.

Mac: Do you plan on dumping him anytime soon?

MS Mike: Why are you asking?

Mac: Turn around, and look at who you're talking to.

(Mike turns around, and freezes when he sees who's interrogating him.)

MS Mike: You! I should have known it was you two! Mary, you better not be recording this!

Mary: Don't worry, I'm not.

MS Mike: You guys better not tell Sam about this...

Mac: Oh, we won't.

(Mike and Mac shake hands, as Mac crosses his fingers behind his back.)

(The next day, Mary puts up a poster about a party she's having at the local gym.)

W. Soraya: Tell me again Mary, how exactly will this hurt Sam's reputation?

MS Mary: Well, Soraya, I will tell you. You see, once all the voices, from Amazon Brian to Windows Zack arrive, I can get Mac show the video to Sam, then he and Mike will get in a big argument in front of everybody, then they'll break up, then the news will be all over the school. Sam will be the most hated, and then he'll be gone.

W. Soraya: You're a genius, Mary! I'm glad we're girlfriends.

MS Mary: Me too.

(The 2 girls kiss.)


	3. Party Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally learns the truth. How will he react?

About an hour later, Sam and Mike are talking.

MS Sam: So, are you going to Mary's huge rave at the gym tonight?

MS Mike: Oh, well, I don't know. You know Mary's the drama queen of this school.

MS Sam: I know, but I don't think she'll try to steal you. I mean, she is a lesbian and with Soraya after all.

MS Mike: True, true. I guess I'll go, if you go as well.

(Mike kisses Sam's head, as Mac watches from the distance, with an evil smirk on his face.)

Mac: They'll pay...

(At the party.)

(Sam and Mike are making out on the couch, as Mac comes up to them and taps Sam on the shoulder.)

Mac: Hey Sam, can I show you something? (Looks at Mike) Alone?

MS Mike: I can't trust your ass with my boyfriend-

Mac: You know damn well that I'm asexual, you prick. C'mon Sam.

MS Sam: O-okay...

(Mac leads Sam to one of the changing rooms.)

Mac: Sam, listen. Mike is NOT your boyfriend.

MS Sam: What do you mean?

Mac: Look at this video, listen closely.

(Mac shows Sam the video of Mike talking about him.)

(Sam can't speak. He is on the verge of crying.)

Mac: So? What do you think?

MS Sam: Why would he do this to me? Why did he play me like that? Why?

Mac: I know this is hard for you, but-

(Sam storms out, ready to give Mike a little talking-to.)

MS Mike: Oh, hi Sammy! Ready to continue our makeout session?

MS Sam: Don't you go all casual on me, you cunty shithead. Mac told me about what you said about me.

MS Mike: That's a fake video, he's just lying to you so you'll dump me.

MS Sam: DON'T. LIE. TO. ME. I know for a FACT that you're with me just because you feel sorry for me.

MS Mike: Well, it's not MY fault that you can't even pronounce soi soi soi properly! And yes, I NEVER loved you, there, I said it!

MS Sam: THEN WHY DID YOU EVEN DATE ME IN THE THE FIRST PLACE?!

MS Mike: Oh I don't know, maybe because I CARED for you? But nooo, you HAD to go off on me just because I don't love you! It's not my fault you have anger issues!

MS Sam: I WAS ABUSED AS A KID, I HAVE PTSD!

MS Mike: SO WHAT?! BE GLAD THAT I'M NOT BEATING YOUR ASS, YOU RETARDED PIECE OF SHIT!

MS Mary: SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!

MS Mary: Everyone, I have a video to show you all.

(Mary shows everyone the video of Mike trashing Sam.)

(Everyone begins laughing at Sam.)

Amazon Brian: Haha, Mike hates you, Sam!

Windows Zack: Little faggot, everyone hates you!

(MS Mike punches Sam in the face, then people begin beating him up.)

(People begin to dump their punch onto Sam and beat him up, who eventually runs out of the gym in tears. Mike tries to follow him, but Soraya stops him.)

(Sam runs to a nearby trash can, and begins sobbing tears of anger, which become tears of pain and sadness.)

MS Sam: Why does this happen to me? Why did the boy who I loved the most betray me? Why? Why? Why?

(After about 10 minutes, Sam gets up, and walks all the way to his college.)


	4. Patched Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bullying continues. TW: Suicide attempt.

(Once Sam gets to his dorm, he changes his mind and goes to a nearby restroom to wash his punch-stained clothes. He then notices Scotty, giving him a sympathetic look.)

Scotty: Hey Sam, I heard about-

MS Sam: I know, I know, Mike trashed me.

Scotty: Wanna sleep in my dorm? I actually have a working washing machine.

MS Sam: Sure, why not? Thanks a bunch man, it means a lot to me.

(Text shows on a black screen: Throughout the next few months, Sam and Scotty developed a relationship. However, Sam got bullied, harassed, and beaten by all the other voices almost every day. And of course, Mike joins them. Until one day, Sam did not come to class.)

Scotty: I wonder where Sam is, I haven't seen him all day.

(Scotty goes to Mac, who tells him that he last saw Sam going to his own dorm.)

Mac: Don't go in there, it won't be pretty.

Scotty: I don't give a shit if it's pretty or not. I need to check on Sam.

Mac: Ok, whatever you say.

(Once Scotty goes to Sam's dorm, he knocks.)

Scotty: Sammy?

(No response.)

Scotty: Sam?

(Still no response.)

Scotty: Microsoft Sam?

(Once again, no response.)

Scotty: Okay, I'm coming in there.

(Scotty goes into Sam's room, and is hit by a gust of cold air. He stops short when he sees what has become of Sam.)

(Sam is passed out on the floor, his wrist bleeding.)

Scotty: S-Sam? That can't be you...

(Scotty looks at Sam's wrist, which he has cut.)

Scotty: No... he didn't...

(Scotty calls 911.)

Operator: 911, what's your emergency?

Scotty: My... friend is on the floor unresponsive. He has cut his wrist, and is not breathing. We are at 1121 Microshit College.

Operator: Okay, we will be there as quickly as we can.

(2 minutes later, the ambulance pulls up. Paramedics rush in, put Sam on a stretcher, and sent him to the nearest hospital, where he is placed in intensive care.)

(Scotty visits Sam in the ER.)

Scotty: Sammy... I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have let it go this far... even though you probably can't hear me...

(Cut to inside of Sam's mind.)

MS Sam: What? Where am I? What is this place?

MS Mike's voice: I never loved you.

MS Sam: What? Who said that?

Mac's voice: We all hate you.

MS Mary's voice: I will kill you.

W. Soraya's voice: Fucking faggot.

(The voices start insulting Sam.)

MS Sam: Stop it! Stop it! Stop it, please stop it!


	5. The End Of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotty saves Sam.

(Sam's eyes flutter open, as he realizes where he is- in the hospital.)

MS Sam: Where... what... what? Scotty? What happened?

Scotty: I saw you on the ground, you almost killed yourself. Sammy, I'm so sorry. I should have stopped it when I could. But no, I let it go too far. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore.

MS Sam: Oh, no. I would always be with you, no matter what. You saved my life, Scotty. If it weren't for you, I would've lost a lot of blood, and probably my life as well.

Scotty: I love you, Sammy.

MS Sam: I love you too, Scotty.

Scotty: Now, go to sleep. The nurse told me that you should get lots of sleep and water.

(About 2 weeks later, Sam wakes up, laying on Scotty's chest.)

Scotty: Oh, you're up.

MS Sam: But what about your classes?

Scotty: Don't worry Sammy, I told the teachers, and they understand.

MS Sam: But what happened to Mac, Mike, Soraya, and Mary?

Scotty: Mike, Soraya and Mary got kicked out, but Mac was only suspended.

MS Sam: I hope Mac won't bully me...

Scotty: I don't think he would, you're too cute to be bullied.

MS Sam: Aww...

(Scotty kisses Sam on the cheek, making him blush.)

Scotty: I love you, Microsoft Sam.

MS Sam: I love you too, Radar Overseer Scotty.


End file.
